Hawaii has a unique array of different cultures and races, with no individual ethnic group constituting the majority. The University of Hawaii at Manoa, School of Nursing, Department of Nursing, offers the only graduate education program for nursing in the state of Hawaii. The School of Nursing seeks funding to initiate faculty programs of research that investigate client outcomes in Hawaii's culturally diverse population, and to develop a Center for Nursing Research that will provide the infrastructure needed to support faculty in developing independent research programs. A core of faculty with programs of research significant to both the health needs of Hawaii and the science of nursing is needed to achieve this goal. It will also provide a cadre of nurse scientists for the state of Hawaii with which to state a center for the development and testing of culturally sensitive nursing therapeutics and outcome measurements. Four pilot studies focused on client outcomes is culturally diverse populations are submitted with this proposal. These studies address: 1) gender and ethnic differences in oxygen demand in response to patient repositioning during the first 24 hours post cardiac surgery; 2) validation of instruments to measure mediators of quality of life in an ethnically diverse population of HIV infected individuals; 3) self- management training for AIDS individuals, and 4) multi-ethnic pregnant women's sociocultural of reality as intertwined with the risk of behavior of drug use. The School of Nursing's long term goal is to develop a critical mass of researchers addressing issues of importance to the science of nursing and improving the health and society. Establishing a Research Center provides a mechanism to sustain the long term development of faculty investigators. The School's goal is to maintain a major research program on the Developing and Testing Outcomes of Culturally Sensitive Nursing Therapeutics.